Question: Jessica bought a new pair of boots at the store when they were having a $10\%$ off sale. If the regular price of the pair of boots was $$66$, how much did Jessica pay with the discount?
Explanation: First, find the amount of the discount by multiplying the original price of the of the item by the discount. $$66$ $\times$ $10\%$ $=$ Percent means "out of one hundred," so $10\%$ is equivalent to $\frac{10}{100}$ which is also equal to $10 \div 100$ $10 \div 100 = 0.10$ Multiply the discount you just converted into a decimal by the original price to find the amount of money saved. $0.10$ $\times$ $$66$ $ = $ $$6.60$ Subtract the discount you just found from the original price to get the final price Jessica paid. $$66$ $-$ $$6.60$ $ = $ $$59.40$ Jessica paid $$59.40$ for the pair of boots.